Jake The Killer
Prologue Ugh, so where do I start? My name is Elijah, I am twelve years old and in seventh grade. I am posting this story, not for me, but for your own safety. Jake, if you're reading this, go ahead and get me right now. So I know I shouldn't write a wall of text, but I'm going to have to since I must write this as fast as I can. The pasta Jeff The Killer this, Jeff The Killer that, personally, I don't believe in him. But this, is true; so when I was in first grade, I met this really cool guy, named Jacob. He was in fifth grade (I know, huge age difference,) but I was always used to being around older people. I have three brothers and one sister, but I will NOT reveal their true names. My oldest true brother, "Chris" is twenty-one, my second oldest brother, "John" is twenty, my sister, "Kate" is nineteen, and my adoptive older brother, "Drake" is twenty-two. How is he adoptive? Honestly, he was just "John" and "Chris"'s best friend. He came over about 24/7, and before he went to college, he literally moved in, but he moved away after his first year of college. But now, backe to Jake, I never talked to him THAT much until fourth grade. He LOVED creepypasta, especially Jeff The Killer, and he would always tell me about new pastas he read. He also loved video games, his favorite being Halo, which is my second favorite, beaten only by The Legend Of Zelda. But anyway, he was an awesome guy, had lots of friends, was in the school band, and stared in a Halo: Reach YouTube series, which became very popular. But as we got older, he started to go crazy. He told me that he was thinking about suicide, and constantly having dreams about killing his best friends, not me, thankfully. In fact, I was the only one he could trust talking about these feelings. He said he wanted to be called, "Jake The Killer" if he went that crazy, which he did. He didn't carve into his face, he made a mask, based off of the face of Jeff. He also wore a black hoody and blue jeans, which he stained with fake blood; no, real blood. Afterwards, he started killing and killing innocent people, he never went near my house, even though he knew very well where I lived. Now, I know for a fact, that you're thinking, "If this is SO true, why is there no proof of this? It would be all over the news!" Well, they tried. I was watching the local news at 6:30, like always. "Chris" was at work "John" was away at college, and "Kate" was also at work. My parents didn't get off until seven. In the middle of the program, the news woman said, "In local news, a fifteen year old boy named Jac-" then the camera went black. Saw cutting could be heard. The camera went back on, to see a bloody headless body. Jacob lifted up his mask, an said, "Whoeer the fuck is watching this, never tell about what you just saw, or you'll end up like this as well. No need, I'm coming for you next anyway." Next, the screen went to the "no signal" screen until the next program, Jeopardy, came on at seven. Now, I must get off of my laptop now, I gotta go answer the door. Category:Inspired by Jeff